


Emeryld of High Pass

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Chosen of Mithros, Fearless, Gen, Knighthood, No we do not like slavers, Or Spidrens, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Shang training, Trickster - Freeform, catfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Emeryld may be of noble blood, but she's also half-raka and an adopted child that feels out of place no matter where she goes. With a green light to go for a knighthood, she says her farewells, has one last summer adventure before she goes to Corus. She looks forward to proving herself to her peers, and finding where she really belongs. Whatever comes her way, whatever hiccups that force her to change pace, she is determined to make her dream of being a knight come true.





	1. Approved

Year: 451 HE August 10

Lady Aila sat in the grass of the courtyard, a blanket spread out beneath her and a basket of cheese and bread and sausage ready for her daughter's lesson to finish. The day shone brightly and the air quite warm just past midday. A near complete embroidered likeness of Emeryld lay in Aila's lap, the stitches tight and neatly placed.

Emeryld grinned as she and two of the local boys twirled around each other, taking turns in practicing their assigning movements. first Avery would attack Jeorge and they would tussle until Jeorge managed to shake off Avery, then it would be his turn to attack Emeryld and her turn to defend. And once she's succeeded, she'd put Avery to the test. Avery, being bigger and older by two years, usually managed it with ease. Their instructor, Shang Cougar, circled the trio, pointing out openings and calling for refinement from each of them.

Sweat beaded all three brows as the Shang called for more speed. Now Jeorge stumbled a bit in his reactions. Emeryld lost herself in the joy of this practice, forgetting how her legs and arms tired and leapt about quite spryly.  At this point in the exercise, she begins to give Avery some trouble in defending himself.

Lady Aila comes much closer to completing the embroidery when the session is called to an end. She listened as the Shang Cougar explained each of their faults, gave exercises for that afternoon and then dismissed the three. Avery took off at a light jog for his home where he had to join his elder brothers in work for the day. Being the same age as Emeryld, Jeorge left at a slower rate, his legs a bit shaky from practice. He too has chores to do, but had no need to rush.

Emeryld did not go to join her mother on the grass right away and instead slowly stretched out her limbs. the surge of adrenaline in her veins slowly died and the ache returned to her mind. The Shang Cougar waited for her to complete this part of her workout. Aila watched as well from under her lashes, her mind somewhat in turmoil over the life choices of her daughter.

The courtyard was fairly large with half of it covered with grass circled by a wide stone path. what few wild flowers that would grow in the area clustered together in a couple places. in three places, the path widened even more and branched off: one to the castle, one to the western side of town and the other to the east. Two thick old trees grew in the center, stretching up to the sky.

"I hope you are not worried, Lady Aila. Emery is quite safe." The Shang Cougar bowed and at her nod sat on the grass. He was a fairly young man, only in his twenties with a sharp chin and lively eyes and tousled brown hair. Despite his youth, a thick white scar lined his jawline and cheek.

"She is, but only while she is here at home." Aila tucked her needle away in the cloth and set it aside. "I brought food, Emery."

Emeryld bobbed over, light on her feet and still full of energy. she did not look anything like her mother. her skin was a dark copper colour and her hair just as dark, though it had a shine from the bits of blonde strands peeking out. She wore dark brown breeches and shirt. her boots and hooded jerkin were made of dark supple leather leaving the steel tint of buckles and buttons to shine dramatically. She wore her hair cut short so only with great practice could anyone recognize her as a girl.

"Sausage," She yelped with joy, pulling off a chunk of bread and taking a sausage in hand.

"Reid," Aila continued in talking to the Shang instructor. "The palace has replied to our request for Emery to study as a knight. It appears that your letter of recommendation is what made them agree on the condition of a trial period."

Emeryld scowled as she finished off her sausage. "They don't tell boys to complete a trial period, do they?"

Aila shook her head. "No, but if you want to become a knight, then you will have to impress them for one year. If you decide not to, you could still become a Shang warrior."

Emeryld snorted loudly. Her mother jerked upright and frowned down on her daughter who barely took notice. "They're just a bunch of upstarts who can't handle a girl being among them. Oh, I'll take them on, Mother. I will." Her eyes glittered with anticipation. Lady Aila eyed her daughter and let out a sigh.

Shang Cougar smiled softly. "Emery shows potential. I am certain she will pass with flying colors."

"Oh, I only hope she doesn't get kicked out for troublemaking. For sure that is what would happen if I sent her to Convent."

"Mother," Emeryld started to protest. Aila quickly shushed her daughter.

"I am already aware what happens when you are expected to sit nicely and mind your own business. You cannot sit still at all, and you seem to have a flare for disaster. I would  not have allowed your lessons with Shang Cougar otherwise much less knighthood. Now, word also came in the letter that they have two Shang instructors up at the Palace this year. I am sure you will want to study with them, but do not forget your duty as a page. Your brother returns home in three days. Two days after that you will leave for the Capital with him. I expect you to take after his example. If you do get sent home I will send you to Convent despite your lack of patience." Aila paused letting the threat sink in. "This is the path you want, Emery? Shang training would be less gender oriented."

Emeryld nodded. "What we do now, it is fun. But I dream of being a knight more than of being Shang. No offense, Master Reid."

"None taken. A knighthood is more suitable to the noble class. I still expect you to join us tomorrow morning as usual. I shall take my leave, Lady Aila. I also have things to do this afternoon."

"I wish you a good day," Aila said. He bowed his head and made his way to the east. Emeryld munched on a second sausage and watched him go.

"Really, Emeryld," Aila insisted, "Why do you want to be a knight? You'll be put in danger at every turn."

The use of her full name soured Emeryld's glinting green eyes. She shrugged. "You have Irion, two years from being made full knight and one you can be proud of. Then there's Sasha who you'll be sending off to Convent for sure she is a proper lady rather than I. Does it truly matter what I choose? I only have the family name by grace."

"Nonsense. It doesn't matter that you are not a child I birthed. By grace you have our name and by grace I have you. I was delighted by Lady Mariane when she gave you to me. Having Sasha has not changed how much I love you."

"I am different here, Mother, and that is what bothers me most. I do not fit in with the other children, no matter how respectful they are. I don't want to be a Shang where my gender won't matter but my rank and skin will be noticed all the more. I want to see Corus and be able to see things as a person of the realm. I want to be a knight of the realm, Mother. It is simple as that."

Aila did not respond right away and went at collecting her embroidery. Emeryld returned to eating the meal brought for her. She glanced once at her mother wrapping up the blanket and snapping closed the box she stored her needlework in.

"Bring the food basket back in when you're done eating. And then you and Sasha have a lesson with Sheila. Don't skip it. Tolerance for subjects you don't enjoy is something you must learn if you truly want to be a knight."

Sheila taught the girls that day on the art of mending small rips in their clothes. Emeryld managed to poke herself in the finger several times before Sheila giggled over the mess of a stitch job and told her to run off.

Emeryld grabbed her favorite pair of gloves from her room before heading out. They were  thin but strong leather going all the way to just below her elbows. black and green beads trailed from the pointer finger in gentle loops as her mother's skillful stitching placed delicate leaves alone the lines of tiny beads. Master Reid preferred it when she didn't wear them to practice for they would wear out quickly.

The maid waved to her as she swept the front hall. "Be back for dinner, miss," she said.

"Yes," Emeryld replied as she swept out the door and down the path. She startrf running at the courtyard, heading down the western path. The path becomes a road and now she passes people out and about at their daily chores and errands. It was not a large village, but large enough to house the servants used to work the farms and livestock and those household servants with families living there. There was a tavern and inn for travelers to rest, a couple woodshops and a smithy and a tailor and of course a butcher's shop. they rose cattle mostly. there was a nearby village out to the north that had a flock of sheep and sometimes the shepherdess came down close to the cattle. The farms lay to the east and southeast. Since the town laid rambling down a slope, the fields could be seen from any open angle.

Emeryld ran through past the houses and stone to the trees. As the ground rose, so did the forest of the foothills. A dark place full of undergrowth and tangled vines and beautifully arranged brown branches. At the edge, Emeryld slowed to half her speed and slid the hood of her jerkin up over her head. the edge hung down just over her eyes.

Ever since she turned eight, Emeryld had found a thrill in exploring the forest. Her parents and the parents of the other children all tell them to stay away from it, for it hides monsters called Immortals. Course, they are right. Twice in the last three years, Emeryld had seen the ones called Spidrens. Terrible creatures with a human torso and spider's body that enjoy the hunt and kill. But never had she been close enough to be in danger. Some rumours talk of a fairy like folk that practice dark magic and are quite willing to eat little children that wander into the trees. That bit she had found to be completely silly and made up.

Emeryld found a particularly gnarled old tree she used to climb upward into the net of branches that shape the forest. From below the layers and layers only look random and hazardous. Among them, she could see the roads smaller creatures used to travel as well as the other mystical creatures of the forest.

The branches bended and snapped and slid as she stepped and jumpped from tree to tree, moving sometimes to a lower road and sometimes higher. She followed the map in her head.

The voice of the person that met her vibrated on his first breath. He himself was hidden partially by the array of forest colors. covered in mottled gray and brown fur from head to toe, he only wore a loin covering and a belt for his knives. A long tail twitched with excitement. Instead of a human face, a more feline face stared down on her, teeth glinting.

"Emery!" He crowed. "You came!" He dropped down to her level and bound over on bent muscular legs and claws.

"I said I would, Phillipe. Since when do I go back on my promises?" She rose and balanced expertly on her branch. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Not at all. Elders are prepping the course as we speak. There was some trepidation to my choice of partner, but they said since there are no rules on the species, it will be fine."

His voices trilled lightly as he spoke, full of emotion. Phillipe slapped his branch with his tail and bound away towards his home. In order to follow properly, Emeryld slid as close to the end of the branch as was safe and used it as a spring to the higher branches he was using. She moved faster now and missed her step once and had to quickly grab on so as not to fall. Unlike her feline friend, she had not had her entire life to wander the forest paths.

He was not oblivious to her lack of ability either and paced himself accordingly, only going slightly faster than her and pausing before getting truly out of sight. He grinned from his eyes as he saw the progress she made.

They were a small cluster of people that preferred to exist away from the spread of humans, in the mountains and forests, holed up and relatively safe. They called themselves a strange word Emeryld struggled to pronounce that means noble cat in the best of translations. In her first days among them they agreed on a simpler name she might use in reference: Juklea.

The village they resided in there was both nested in the trees and on the ground. They weaved their homes with dead branches and vines and twine and covered them with leathers and furs that were trophies of their life. On the ground, they dug out carefully planned tunnels and burrows under the trees where they stored food and supplies. The dirt and stones were then used in other projects around the place. The other Juklea young were waiting for them and crowded around, chattering rapidly for news of the humans and if Emeryld had brought any gifts this time and if there was time for a story.

A scratching on wood dispersed the questions as a female paces over. She is a mottled orange and gray with three white stripes on her forehead going from pointed ear to pointed ear. Emeryld recognized her as one of the elders and bowed with her hand over her heart.

"Good day to you, Mistress Pamm," Emeryld greeted.

"Phillipe has requested you as his partner in his test of age. Is this your wish as well, Emery? It is not easy, even for our young and there will be no allowances for the difference in your... species." Pamm paused at the last word, not very successfully disguising her general dislike for humans. Emeryld ignored the tone.

"Yes, Mistress Pamm. Phillipe has already explained the risks to me and I do not feel it is beyond my abilities to aid him in this test. I am honored that he requested me as his partner."

Pamm rises up a bit and bobs her head once with satisfaction. "Follow me. you must be prepared." She spun lightly and started a jog winding through the tree trunks. Her tail waved about as she jogged, it's white tip and stripes dancing almost in play.

She lead them to a central location where they had to then climb upward, a task much harder for Emeryld but not impossible as she found tiny bumps and niches in the bark's surface to dig into and grip. At the first branches, an enclosure rested, circling the main trunk in a sphere of sorts. Phillipe reached down and pulled Emeryld into the nest. Nest was really the best word for it. Outside, they were covered in leather and bits of fur and mud and leaves so that they blend in. Inside, the leathers and furs were larger and sewn in place between the woven sticks and vines  and the floor covered in a soft sort of matting of dead leaves and needles and petals all squashed and softened over the years. There's two other older Juklea up there already. Both are male and about the same height, though one has a black spotted pattern to his gray brown coat and the other a solid gray with black stripes on his arms and legs and one lighter bit on his torso around a scar. The scarred one's ears twitched forward.

The spotted one bobbed his head as Pamm passed him and then tookcouple steps forward. "I am Rechl. I will be explaining your test to you."

The scarred one revealed a scroll he had been holding under his arm. Emeryld vaguely remembered him to be one of Phillipe's uncles. The map showed the mountains and the castle of High Pass and the Juklea village and a few other villages going north.

"Your test is simple, though it will not be easily completed. Especially with a human child along." Unlike Pamm, his tone holds no malice, merely fact. "You will travel to the [Juklea] village further north and west into the mountains." He used their own word for the race. "As well you will carry gifts for them that have been packed in a bag for you. You will be given a weapon of choice, water sack and emergency food. You are forbidden to seek outside aid. if one of you is injured or becomes ill, take care of it to the best of your ability." He indicated Emeryld, "You should be particularly careful not to injure yourself. It would be a difficult thing to explain to your kinfolk the situation."

She nodded, studying the map still. "I understand. How far is the village?"

"If it were to Juklea kits a two day trip. I do not know how fast you can travel compared to us."

Phillipe chipped in, "She's not too bad. We could make it in two and a half days if nothing disastrous happens."

Emeryld whistled, a feat that caused the three adults to look at her curiously. "Three days. Mother won't be happy."

"How do your parents feel about this?" Phillipe's uncle asked.

"They don't." Emeryld scowled at no one in particular. "I tried to tell them about you two years ago and I was lectured on telling the difference between reality and my imagination. They know I tend to play in the forest, but they don't know with who."

"Very well. We then have warning for when they perhaps come looking."

"They won't."

He startled, his ears going back and his eyes wide. "Whyever not? They are your parents. I recall humans to be rather protective folk."

"Because they didn't come looking for me when I first met Phillipe. I was out in the forest for four days. Oh," she waved her hand at his concerned rumblings. "They bothered me plenty when I got home, but go search for me, no. Your village is safe from humans who are afraid of spidrens and fairies that eat children for fun."

The adults looked at each other and started laughing in their lilted way. It sounded like a light chittering noise. Phillipe shook his head. He'd already known about the silliness of humans from Emeryld before this. Pamm calmed herself and then called the two to go over what they will carry. She handed a thick bundle to Phillipe wrapped in a blanket and a pouch that he strapped to his back. He then straps the offered canteen to his belt. Meanwhile, Emeryld looked over the offered weapons and picked a long slim knife that fit well in her hand. the hilt was wrapped in dyed leather in a way that created a pattern of red flowers. The blade itself is razor sharp and expertly forged, the tip curved slightly. She accepted the offered water from Pamm and slipped it and the knife onto a belt that she then tied around her waist.

Once they're all ready to go, Rechl finished his lecture. "The only advice I am allowed to give is start by going north since there is a Spidren's lair west of this place. you will of course run into other creatures besides spidrens along the way, so be very careful. Of course your return home will be escorted by adults."

"Thanks, Rechl," Phillipe chimed and turned to run down the tree trunk. Emeryld followed and dropped at a sedate pace, being careful not to fall away too far from the ground.

There is a bit of a gathering now. Other members of Phillipe's family were there watching happily or frowning at Emeryld. Then the village kittens who struggled with restraining themselves from bothering the two with piercing voices. The crowd parted as Phillipe and Emeryld headed through the trees again, now walking directly north. At the edge of the village, he turned and two other youngsters that hadn't been there before approached.

Chear and Nuk were brothers both of dull orange with gray markings like a splashing of paint. Chear had already passed his test half a year earlier and wore a necklace of tooth and claw trophies from his journey. He had a splash of gray fur covering his left ear and cheek and a few dots on the other side. Nuk had a stripe of gray down his thick nose a splotch on his chin and a few patches on the right side going down his neck. he still had two years before his test. The two were the other main playmates of Emeryld and Phillipe.

Nuk pipes, "Will you bring me back a treat? If you can?" He asked with big adoring eyes for Emeryld. Emeryld presses her lips in an amused grin.

"Maybe. You'll have to be really good though."

"Oh, I will, for you Emery."

Chear makes a noise in his throat that makes Nuk shut up. They all know the kit's feelings and how futile they are. He told Phillipe, "It won't be easy, Pip. Take good care of our Emery or we'll all be very upset with you."

"Emery can take care of herself, Chear. I'm not worried. You'll see. We'll be back before you can even start to worry."

Chear shook his head. "I'm already worried. She's not one of us even if she's very skilled."

Emeryld snorted, "I'll be fine, worry wart. Let's be off, Phillipe." She spun on one booted foot and started off at a trot. Phillipe uttered a hasty farewell and easily caught up. "What's your plan?" she asked.

"I know the territory this way for a little less than half a day. we'll have to make a detour east at the creek because the Spidrens like to hunt just north of there. Circle around and I suppose follow the river once we get to it. I'm not sure where it is, but it was on the map and headed close to that village." He waved upward. "I hope you don't tire out too fast."


	2. Reasons to Not Lose Your Head in a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillipe, Emeryld's best friend and Juklea, sets out with her on his coming of age ordeal. They have no way of knowing exactly what happen, but neither of the ten year olds expect to have an easy trip. The forest is home to the usual creatures, squirrels, rabbits, wolves and bears, as well as less friendly immortals like Spidrens. It's the humans though that cause the most trouble in the end.

August 10 - 12

 

Phillipe lead them on a brisk run through the branches and they spent the first night in them as well. He and Emeryld gathered leafy branches for support and camoflauge before light vanished and burrowed into the thick branches of one particularly large tree they found. Being less accustomed, Emeryld chose to sleep at a lower spot where the main trunk split into four: one fairly horizontal, the next angled and the other two upward against her back. Phillipe found a perch just above her, using his belt to assure he wouldn't drop to his death while asleep.

 About midday following, they came across some squirrels which Phillipe caught and killed in a flash of his claws. Emeryld pulled out her knife and skinned the two squirrels and gutted them, leaving Phillipe to start up a fire.

The day was fairly uneventful. Emeryld became even more dexterous as the jumped and bounced from tree to tree, losing her balance less times as the afternoon became night. They spotted bits of web though in the end of the evening and choose to sleep on the ground where they could hide in the bushes. Phillipe volunteered to take watch for the first half of the night.

He woke her up in darkness, a paw lightly over her mouth as a warning. His voice chittered as he whispered, "There's one headed this way, slowly. I think it's tracking us somehow."

Emeryld sucked in a gulp. "Do we run?"

As her eyes adjusted, she saw him shake his head. "It'd definitely see us then. And it would go for friends. How well can you use that knife?"

"A lot better than the last time I ran into a Spidren." She shifted to a kneeling position and loosened the blade in it's sheath. "I can just about see. Where is it?"

"Up in the branches just above the path we took to get there. He just stopped to climb down a level. I hate males. Course the females are nastier, but males like to take trophies."

"Oh, I see it."

"Good, I'm going up into the trees. Can you get it to go to ground? Without being eaten in the process?"

Emeryld pinched him and he jerked away. At her nod he scampered away and upward. Emeryld waited for the Spidren to be looking her way and dashed as if moving from one cover to another.

"Found you little human!" It declared in a low raspy voice. The branches rattled as it rushed closer. Emeryld peeked out to see it and then felt around for something to throw. she found something small and prickly near her feet under a bush. Moving as fast as she would in her Shang exercises, Emeryld dodged out, chucked the unknown item directly at the Spidren's face, and ducked behind the next tree.

A howl of rage split the darkness as her missile hit target. "I rip you to shreds for that, human!" Then there was the noise of cracking wood and a thud as he found the forest floor. Emeryld ducked and spun out again, drawing out her knife and moving sideways. The Spidren hissed in anger and lunged. Emeryld threw herself to the side, rolling back to her feet smoothly.

"Tricky little thing you are. I'll enjoy tearing off your limbs as you scream for mercy, little human." A branch snapped somewhere above and he started to look for the noise. Emeryld shot in and jumped, sticking her knife in his belly before he could swat her away. He did swat at her however. One clawed leg struck her side and arm as she sank the knife into his human flesh. He let out a roar as she refused to lose grip and the knife tore raggedly sideways before sliding back out. And then another yell of pain as Phillipe dropped down, shredding scalp, neck and back with his claws. The spidren didn't last much longer as he bled out from his torn neck in seconds. Phillipe jumped away and waited, watching the dead creature for any signs of life.

Having rolled off in pain and then stumbled away to take account of her injuries, Emeryld discovered her arm hurt too much to move. A sore pain spread across her ribs in the next moments. Phillipe found her sitting while clasping her good hand to her side, trying to find any serious injuries.

"You got hurt."

"A bit. Stupid git whacked me pretty hard."

He crouched to take a closer look. "You may have gotten a scratch, but I don't see extensive bleeding. Can you walk? We shouldn't stay here too long."

She grimaced and held out her good right hand. He took it and pulled her to her feet. "No trees though. I don't think I'm quite yet up to bouncing around just yet."

He agreed to her terms and took the lead, gathering up the bundle and his half empty water sack. Emeryld kept up her pace behind him, holding her left arm tightly to her side so it didn't get jolted around by the movement too much.

When she finally dropped to her knees, breathing hard, Phillipe consented to stop for the rest of the night. They did not rest right away though. He took a look at Emeryld's arm and then ran off to get a couple sticks for a splint. It was a painful time of it for Emeryld as he fixed up the splint and the used a strip of the blanket on the bundle for a sling.

"Atleast it isn't too much longer till we get to that village," He commented as he tied a knot to the sling. "We'll get that arm looked at then."

"I won't be of much use though, Phillipe. We'll have to travel over ground. And I can't run much."

"Emery, I don't care. I picked you for this cause I'd rather have you at my back than anyone else."

"Fine, I'll stay awake and watch. Go to sleep."

He eyed her for a long breathless moment. In the darkness of night, she couldn't see his expression, but eventually he slid the bundle next to her and curled up. The night passed quietly with only the normal sounds of night creatures.

The next day, Phillipe and Emeryld moved at a much more relaxed pace. When Emeryld chose to take a break and rest, he ran about, scouting and checking out the surroundings. It was in the afternoon that they came upon the river Phillipe had been heading for. They stopped there for a break and Phillipe went off fishing, wandering up and down the river bank, eventually going out of sight over a hill a few times.

Emeryld stripped off her boots and stockings to wade into the river's edge for a rinse. the cold water felt good on her injuries. She stood there, thigh deep in the shallows and stared up at the sky and the birds that flew past in it. here there was no dark tangled feeling to the forest. The water of the river remained clear, cold and held a good rip. Even just standing in the shallows of the bank, Emeryld could feel the pull of the current and knew better than to wander further in.

Having chilled her legs enough, Emeryld climbed out of the river and sat beside the two fish her friend had already caught and brained. There she turned her thoughts to home. Mother would be confused as to where her eldest daughter had gone. The servants would be the most worried as they talked to her the most. Father would be quite indifferent, being openly satisfied with one son well on his way to being a Knight of the Realm. He'd be spending his time studying the needs of the farming and fields and various invitations to gatherings and banquets. He'd take his midday meal with Mother and try to pretend to care that "Dear Emery" up and vanished again. He'd make a show of instructing a few of the guard to go search further outside of the main "establishment" as he calls it. Sasha would be trying her best not to cry and mess up her embroidery by stabbing herself in the thumb and bleeding a bit on the fabric. And then Mother would be there to sooth her precious princess and Sasha would forget about her older sister for a good few hours, lost in her joyous life and companions.

Out in the town, Shang Cougar would be instructing his students in the art of tracking as an excuse to go looking for Emeryld without being told off by the parents. People would start up rumours by now about how Emery had run away for various silly reasons. Her disappearance would be the talk of the place for the next few days as tensions increase inside the household. Course, she'd be back in another couple day's time before anyone actually tried searching for her for real.

A yowl broke through the air, disturbing a cluster of birds resting by the river. Emeryld lurched awkwardly to her feet, wincing as the cut on her ribs complains at the movement. She headed off at a jog along the river. A boisterous laugh cut through the air next and she hid in the bushes, eyes darting around. The same male voice started talking loudly, but not loud enough to understand his words. Cautiously, Emeryld crept along until she could see what the problem is.

At this point in the river there is a collection of large rocks and boulders clustered on the near side and spilling out into the water. A couple trees have grown close to the rocks and from one, Phillipe now dangles, a rope lashed about his ankle. He glares defiantly at the two men standing there, studying him.

"I bet we could get a good amount of gold for 'im, Chuck. Those Tusaine ninnies never seen the like of it I bet." The man speaking has a sizable beer belly and a scruffy beard that he fingers. His clothes are mismatched and of poor cloth. His friend is skinnier, but still fairly thick and touch looking. He wears an old sword on his belt.

"Aye, we could, but I worry about those claws of his." Phillipe slashed wildly at the two men, but they were standing cautiously out of reach. "And just what is he?"

"An overgrown cat," the big guy snorts. "It is of no importance. Let's clasp the irons on and be off."

The one called Chuck shrugs and turns from his partner. He goes to a pack set a few paces off and pulls out a set of manacles. Watching from the side, Emeryld places her hand on the hilt of her knife. Phillipe swings to get closer, slashing at the pudgy fellow.

She aimed for the moment they were preoccupied with trying to place manacles on Phillipe's hands. He laid open a forearm and she dashed forward. The skinny fellow, Chuck, half turned at the sound of leaves and branches rubbing together. His friend yelled victorious as he seized hold of Phillipe's arm.

Emeryld cut into his back. He bellowed, letting go of Phillipe to feel the wound. Chuck drew his sword and swung.

She dodged back. Chuck moved into the space she'd occupied.

"Are you alright, Zio?" Chuck inquired, watching her closely.

"Just a scratch," Zio answered. "For heaven's sake, it's just a kid."

"A kid with a knife. Could be worth something as a gladiator."

Emeryld strengthened her stance. "Come and get me."

"Emery, no!" Phillipe warned, "Get out of here."

"I am not leaving you!"

"Touching." Zio sidestepped to Emeryld's right. "Also, foolish."

Chuck stepped in, cutting at her left. She parried awkwardly and lunged in. He smirked, knocking her knife out wide. She rolled to the side as Zio lunged in to grapple. She spun on the ball of her foot, bringing her knife up and then down against Chuck's guard. He flicked his wrist, nimbly disarming her and nicking her hand at the same time. Zio reached out and wrapped his thick fingers around her upper arm.

Emeryld flipped around, putting her knee squarely to the side of his head. He lost his hold, hand going to his ear. She leaned aside as Chuck tried to cut in.

Chuck stuffed her next kick and clocked her in the jaw. She hit the ground.

"Emery!"

Emeryld raised her head, trying to clear the buzz from her ears. She pushed up far enough to get kicked in the stomach. Zio leaned down and pulled on her broken arm.

The whimper that came out was strained, forced out in bits and pieces.

"A bit young, maybe eleven years," Zio muttered.

"So, he'll be moldable."

Phillipe growled, "Let her go!"

"Shut the cat up," Zio ordered. "I'll handle the kid."

 

Emeryld passed out from the pain as Zio was tying her up. She woke up mere minutes later in an iron cage, in the back of a wagon, along with Phillipe and a nervous looking woman.

 

Darkness fell across the forest, bringing with it a blanket of security. The two slavers made camp off the side of the rugged backcountry track just off the river. Being closest to the back of the wagon, Emeryld could see the fire they built to roast a rabbit for dinner. The strange woman rattled at her bars for a moment, at least until Chuck yelled for her to shut up or else.

Phillepe scooted closer to Emeryld. "Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

"Fine," Emeryld responded, craning to get a better picture of the trees and bushes outside before the light was completely gone.

"Liar." He leaned back. "It's that time you fell out of the tree all over again."

She rolled her eyes. "That was a couple of minor bruises."

"A sprained ankle, cracked rib, cuts and bruises as I recall."

A fist slammed on the frame of the wagon. "Quiet in there!"

Emeryld bit her lip. After a moment in which she watched the two men settle down with blankets on the ground, she reached one hand through the bars and felt at the heavy iron lock. It felt simple compared to the ones used back at her home. She ran a finger over the keyhole and ground her teeth.

"Can you pick locks?" She whispered, barely more than a breath of air. Phillipe's ears twitched, the only one able to hear what she'd said.

"No," he said slowly.

Emeryld ground her teeth. Her thoughts darted over everything she had access to at that moment: her belt, her gloves, her splint, her hooded jerkin.

She peered out at the fire again. The two had laid down with the fire barely more than coals. The forest was black now, the shadows long and engulfing. Emeryld wriggled to get at the metal loops on her belt.

It took her awhile to work the metal off the thick leather and then bend it into the proper shape. The fire glowed a dark red, simmering lightly. A guttural snore came from one of the sleeping lumps.

"Can you do it?" She heard Phillipe ask.

"Hopefully." With a little fumbling, she found the lock again and began picking at the mechanism inside.

Time passed. Emeryld dropped her wire once, delaying her progress by several minutes as she struggled to pick it up in the dark. When her fingers began to cramp up, she took a short break. It was much later in the night when she heard a metallic click as the lock popped open.

"Ha," Emeryld exclaimed quietly before she could stop herself. She waited, holding her breath. Zio grunted in his sleep and Chuck continued snoring.

Slowly, She lifted the lock and pushed the cage door open.

"Emery."

Emeryld put a finger to her lips, confident he could see the motion. "I will get the key," she said under her breath. He went quiet but for a light tapping noise that was his tail twitching against the bars of his cage. Emeryld crawled to the edge of the wagon and eased down to the ground as quietly as she could. The wood of the wagon creaked as she stepped down.

She padded over the dirt to where the men slept. It took a moment to figure out which one was which in the black of night. She carefully lifted Chuck's blanket and brushed over his belt until she felt the key ring he wore.

Having lifted the keys without waking either man, Emeryld snuck back into the wagon. She felt her way to Phillipe's cage and then for the lock. He reached through and guided her hand to the lock. On the third try, the lock opened and Phillipe eased the door open. He crept past Emeryld and out of the wagon. Emeryld started to follow, but hesitated at a small noise from the third captive. She set the keys down in arms reach of the woman.

The woman screeched with glee. Phillipe's ears pivoted as they heard Zio jolt awake.

"Eh, what?" Chuck grumbled. Emeryld jumped down.

"Run!" she told him. He sprinted for the trees.

"Up an at em, Hawkson," Chuck yelled, raising his fists as Emeryld ran from the wagon. A vise fixed on her broken arm, yanking her back. tears rolled down her cheeks as she then found herself tossed towards the dead campfire.

Emeryld curled up around her stinging arm, trying her best to stop crying. Outside her field of vision she heard heavy footsteps fade into the brush. However, other steps are much closer as Chuck reached down and pulled her into a stand.

Zio then returned, stomping angrily. "The cat got away, Chuck. He's a fast one."

"We still got the kid at least. Won't earn us as much for the rarity, but it's something."

A rattle of metal came from the wagon. Zio ran over and caught the other prisoner before she could get away.

Emeryld kicked Chuck in the leg as hard as she could. His knee buckled sideways and Emeryld slipped free of his grip. She turned and jumped over the dark coals, running for freedom again. This time she made it out of the clearing and dove uncaringly into the darkness of the shadows. Forgetting about anything but the need to run, she plunged through the undergrowth. She wove through the trees as if racing Chear again, quite desperately.

Her toes dug into a patch of mud and lost grip. Emeryld fell in the way she had been taught, slapping the ground to absorb the impact. Mud and loose grass splattered her face and neck. She took one glance back and crawled quickly into the cover of a particularly large cluster of bushes and burrowed into them. Emeryld lay for a while, careful of not moving, and waited for the heavy footsteps of Zio to pass once and then twice as he doubled back and took another direction. He did not return, but she did not move from her hiding place.

She moved at dawn, trying her best to retrace her steps back west. Phillipe met up with her a little more than halfway. He handed over her boots and stockings with a full toothed grin. Emeryld peered at the muddy state of her clothes and then decided to merely stuff her stockings into her hood and worry about cleaning her boots later.


	3. Irion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeryld returns home and gets lectured about safety. Irion also gets to meet Phillipe before they leave for Corus.

Pamm gave Emeryld a necklace with two claws and a carved piece of obsidian on it after the arrival back home. "Consider yourself a part of the tribe, Emerald eyes," Pamm told her. "You have demonstrated your skill and proven Phillipe right in choosing you. Now, you have been away from your own folk far too long and that arm needs attention which we can not provide. I hope you will not suffer too greatly upon meeting your kin."

"Thank you." Emeryld bowed her head and let Pamm fasten the leather cord about her neck. the claws and obsidian slipped to the inside of her jerkin and hid there out of sight. Emeryld touched the spot thoughtfully. "I will be gone until summer as I have chosen to become a Knight of Tortall. Please pass on my thanks of this welcome to Phillipe for I am sure he will miss me for a bit."

"I will. Good luck, young one."

The other Juklea did not notice Emeryld leave but for the traditional celebration in honor of Phillipe. She envied her new family's ease of living as she made the trek back home.

six days had passed since she left her family's home at High Pass. Six days and when she walked out of the forest, everything looked as if nothing had changed. As if the eldest daughter of the ruling noble house hadn't vanished for nearly a week. Irion would have returned by now. They didn't talk much, so she didn't know if he'd care or not about her vanishing.

Horsed galloped towards her as she walked the hill with the sun high overhead. A group of her father's guards led by a buff young man in  chainmail armor. Emeryld grinned at his heart shaped face, framed by raven black hair.

"Irion-"

"You bloody, idiot," He cut her off, holding up a hand to the riders behind him. They all reined in to a stop. "We were supposed to leave for Corus two days ago."

"Sorry. I had a bit of an accident."

"I can see that." He dismounted and strode over to her. "What in the name of Mithros were you doing in the forest in the first place? You know it's off limits."

Emeryld put a hand to where her necklace hid under her jerkin. "What I always do, avoid people," she lied.

"I'm sure," He said with a raised pair of eyebrows. "Whatever story you spin for Mother, promise you'll fill me in later?"

"I'll think about it."

"Master Irion," The lead guard said, leaning forward in the saddle, "Your parents will want to see the young lady."

"Yes, quite right. Emery." Irion motioned to his horse. She stepped over to the roan mare and tried to pull herself into the saddle. He grabbed the bottom of her foot and gave her a helping push up. He swiftly mounted behind her and gathered up the reins.

"Did you get any packing done before your accident?" Irion asked after he had set them on a lope towards the castle.

"No," Emeryld admitted. "I was expecting to be back in time."

"Alright. We leave in the morning. I already sent a letter letting them know you went missing, so your place in Corus is secure, but the less time you miss in classes, the better. Besides, I need to get back to my own training."

"Knight Master running you ragged?"

"No more than usual. The worst bit is serving nobles at feasts. Some people can be just infuriating."

"I look forward to it," Emeryld said, sarcastic. Irion chuckled.

"I am sure you will hate it." They rode in through the front gates and into the courtyard where the riders spread out and dismounted.

"Master Irion! You're back." The stable hand walked out, hooking the bridle on Irion's mare. "And it is nice to see you alive, Miss Emeryld."

"Hello, Borrins," Emeryld sighed. She swung her leg over and let Irion support her descent.

"Take care of Red, Borrins?" Irion requested. "I would do it myself, but I need to take care of business."

"Of course, Young Master."

Irion placed a hand on Emeryld's shoulder as they walked inside. She shrugged him off, but he simply replaced the hand.

"Afraid I'll run off again?"

"A little," Irion said. "Mother will feel better if things look secure. Despite your preferences, appearances are important to being a knight."

"Whatever."

The guard leading the way opened the door to the main study. Plain stone tile turned into a rich Carthaki rug that covered most of the room. Conversation came to an abrupt halt when the door swung inward. Lady Aila looked up from her embroidery, sitting on the couch a few feet from her husband, Lord Trenton, whom had a look on his face of mild annoyance.

"What is with the interruption, Mil- Irion! Emeryld!"

"Our apologies, Father. I found Emeryld exiting the forest while on patrol."

"Well done." Trenton put aside his quill. "Emeryld, are you aware of how long you have been gone?"

"Roughly six days," Emeryld reported. "Give or take a couple hours. I had an accident. Fell out of a tree."

"This is the second time you've gone missing in the forest. The fourth time you've been badly injured in there. If you weren't already slated for knighthood, I'd have you  on lockdown inside the castle until next year when we could ship you off to convent."

"Emeryld scowled, a retort on the tip of her tongue.

"In any case, that is not an option. Irion, when do you leave?"

"In the morning, if I can."

"Then, I will leave you in the capable hands of your instructors. But you will not go near the forest again."

"Yes, Sir."

Irion looked askance of Emeryld, but she fixed her eyes ahead. She stared at Trenton's desk, expression as flat as she could make it. The dull throb in her arm suggested the break had gotten worse over the past few days, and she could feel her cuts and bruises all too strongly. Trenton's eyes bored into her for a good minute before he dropped his gaze to his papers.

"Go get treated by Jules and then pack. Dinner will be served at the usual time. I expect you to be there on time. And after dinner, you will not leave the castle. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed." He picked up his quill, clearly expecting nothing less than obediance. Emeryld rolled her eyes.

Irion gently nudged Emeryld out of the study. "Come on. No need to make your situation worse."

"I hate him."

"Yes. Yes. Now is not the time."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"I am ignoring your attitude. Come on. We need to get that arm healed."

Emeryld shot him a glare. They turned down a side hall and into a room where a man wearing a serving uniform of green and black was putting away books.

"Jules." Irion smiled at the older man and Jules smiled wryly at the sight of Emeryld's injuries.

"Still getting injured, I see. Sit down."

Emeryld sat down on the cot that occupied the center of the room and unlaced her jerkin. Jules knelt by her, carefully pulling the soft leather off over the make shift splint. She winced as the cloth snagged momentarily.

"Broken, it would seem." Jules set the jerkin aside. He held up his hands, a soft ocean blue glow around them as he checked her injuries. "The cut on your ribs is infected, though it seems you've had some herbal treatment for that."

"If you could leave my arm be?" Emeryld requested. "Or at least, just do first aid. I want to learn how to live with it."

Irion frowned. "Are you sure about that. Page years will be hard enough without starting an arm down."

Emeryld looked up at her brother while Jules unwrapped the splint. "I am not weak, Irion. Training with one arm will be good for me in the long run. I may end up in a situation as a knight when I am injured. Besides, Jules is always talking about how too much healing can be bad for you in the future."

Jules nodded. "Break a bone too many times, get wounded once to much and you will develop an immunity, a tolerance towards healing, but your brother has a point. I studied in Corus for a year before accepting a position with your father. Pages and Squires alike do not have easy lives."

"Just make it so it will heal on it's own without getting worse. You can heal everything else."

"As you command, Mistress," Jules said with a light laugh.  Irion's eyes lit upon the necklace around Emeryld's throat and something clicked in the back of his mind.

Emeryld completed her preparations to Irion's satisfaction as the butler came to inform them that dinner would be on the table soon. Irion left her to her whims having been unsuccessful in getting the information he wanted. When she didn't show up to dinner, he could then honestly say that he didn't know.

Instead of going to eat, Emeryld slipped outside to visit her horse, a palomino mare called snowshoe. An hour later, Harrow, the stable hand, snuck some food out to her so she could eat in the stable.

She fell asleep there in the straw and Snowshoe settled down next to her. When she woke up night had fallen and Snowshoe lay next to her, snorting at someone at the stall gate. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Do you sleep in here all the time?" His voice wavered with amusement. Phillipe's eyes came into focus, glowing yellow in the darkness of the stable.

"No. What are you doing here? If you get caught they'd string you up and treat you like an animal." Emeryld pushed to her feet and unlocked the gate.

"You didn't say goodbye. Pamm told me, but really? For not getting to see you till summer next year."

"Phillipe, you were busy and I had to get home. It's not like I'll be dead."

"Doesn't matter. Besides, I wanted an excuse to see where you lived. You've been in and out of my home for two years now and I've never seen yours."

"Because you're different and humans aren't as forgiving as Juklea. It'd take years for the people here to accept your kind. Okay, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but you really shouldn't stay here any longer."

Phillipe pinched her nose. "No one knows I'm here. Living next to Spidrens does help in learning to be sneaky."

She slapped his hand away. "Humans aren't Spidrens. They don't necessarily tell you you've been spotted."

"That's quite true," Irion's voice mused from out of the gloom. "Who's your friend, Emeryld?"

"No one to be bothered by," She blurted, stepping out to stand between Phillipe and her brother. "He's about to leave."

Irion waited a moment before replying. "I couldn't help wondering why a well-bred girl like you would find any interest in playing all alone in the forest. After all, we are taught extremely well to stay out of it to avoid being attacked by Spidrens. But then I saw that trophy necklace. We have a teacher up at Corus who is familiar with Immortals. He told me last year during midwinter festivities about a race of Immortals that have a ritual custom. Those that succeed are rewarded with a necklace of claws and talons. So, who's your friend? I do know he's not a villager from your conversation."

"You were eavesdropping," Emeryld hissed.

"I was trailing an intruder."

Phillipe put one hand on Emeryld's shoulder. "Emery, maybe I should."

"No, I won't let him hurt you," She refused.

"Why would I hurt him? Is there something between the two of you?" Irion moved a step closer.

Both Phillipe and Emeryld snapped, "No" at the same time. Irion froze, honestly surprised. And then he had to muffle a laugh.

"Okay then," he said after calming himself. "Will you introduce me?"

Emeryld glanced at her friend nervously, but seeing him nod calmed her nerves. "Brother, this is Phillipe. He is one of the Juklea living in the forest. Phillipe, this is my older brother, Irion."

"A pleasure, Master Irion," Phillipe greeted with a bow of his head. "Your sister admires you."

Irion smiled. "That's reassuring to hear. I was convinced she found me annoying."

"You are annoying," Emeryld confirmed for him.

"Ah, I was right. It is a pleasure, however, there is no need for the title. I do happen to know a little of your social structure. The honor is not mine."

Phillipe perked up, his ears turning forward. "The honor belongs to all. You know of us?"

Irion nodded. "There is an instructor at the Palace who is an expert in all types of immortals, Juklea included. I never could pronounce the actual name properly, so forgive me. At least this explains Emery's exploration of the forest." Emeryld reddened a bit, but in the dark no one noticed. "Perhaps you will tell me of your adventures another day."

"If you're lucky," Emeryld replied.

Phillipe said quietly, "I should go now. I'll be bored enough without you to run around with. Might as well start now."

"Be safe," Emeryld said in response to him ducking around Irion and out the door. Irion reached out with a hand and ruffled her hair.

"You should go finish sleeping inside. You'll be one to catch a cold out here."

"Nonsense," she told him, but followed him indoors all the same.


	4. Call Me Emery

August 20

 

Emeryld's first impression of the training master was of an old man who would grumble about the weather even if it were sunny. With a scowling face that reminded her of a rock, he let her and Irion stand in his room while he overlooked the letter her family had sent to explain her lateness. he looked up once and his eyes latched onto her broken arm and black eye. Being a bit old fashioned, Emeryld had refused any but basic treatment.

Clearing his throat, he folded the letter and set it aside. Now he looked to Irion. "I see she is as troublesome as you have claimed her to be."

Irion mused, "I am sure my parents exaggerated the situation, sir."

"Most do. So, Emeryld of High Pass, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I prefer to be called Emery, sir. And that I really don't like Spidrens. That is all."

Irion kept enough control of himself to not jerk at the surprising admission, but still stared at his sister. The Lord Wyldon's eyebrow rose in response.

"Your father did not write of an encounter with a Spidren," he said.

"Because I did not tell him, sir."

"I see. It is my hope that you will learn to be honest while here in the Palace. Also, your troublesome behavior will need to stop. Any fighting at the least will be punished as will deviating from the rules or classes. For today, you are excused from classes since it is too late in the day, but I expect you to report to class first thing tomorrow. Irion, if you will show Page Emery around?"

"Of course."

"And remember to take her to get outfitted. You are dismissed."

Irion waited till after closing the door to ask, "You ran into Spidrens?"

"No, just one. And it's not like I meant to."

That didn't improve his mood. "One or more, they're not to be taken lightly. You could have been killed."

She frowned at him. "Can we just get moving? I'd like to at least get settled in before dark."

"I am not dropping the subject, Emeryld." He matched her frown. "I am just glad you won't have a chance to be suicidal till next summer. Come along then. I'll take you to the armory first."

 

After acquiring her new clothes, Irion led her on a circuit of the grounds ending at the wing where the Pages roomed. There they met Salma, a short woman with frizzy brown hair and a thin body. She wore the standard servant uniform, but carried a ring of keys at her belt.

"For a girl, you look like a stick," she commented jokingly a few seconds after Irion introduced her. Salma added then, "Perhaps it'd be better to pretend you're a boy."

Irion queried, "I thought that wasn't necessary since girls are allowed to train for knighthood."

"It isn't and it is. As you're late, you lucked out, but some of the boys haven't taken well to the news. I had to clean up some nasty writing on the walls of the room. If we pretend she's a boy for now, the bad feelings might pass."

"Well, that's easy enough," Emeryld said. "I look like a boy, I can talk like one and act like one. Not a problem. So, where's my room?"

"This way. Follow me, please." Salma started down the hall, flipping through keys one by one. "I presume that you did not bring a personal servant?"

"No," Emeryld answered somewhat distracted by looking at the doors passing by.

"Then I'll assign one of my girls to tend to your room. Just basic cleaning and fire starting. Your bags are already in the room." Salma found the door she wanted and slid the chosen key into the lock. It opened with a click. "Dinner is in about an hour, so you'll have a chance to meet the other pages then. make sure to be standing in the hall. And here is your key. Don't lose it." She placed an iron key in Emeryld's palm and left.

"You'll be okay, Emery?" The person in question went over to the window and stuck her head outside. "Emery?"

"Yea, I just need to get changed and deal with my hair. I'm sure you have your own things to deal with now that you're back."

Irion chuckled, "Right you are. I won't be able to see you much, so I'll wish you good luck in your studies."

"Good luck to you too," She responded in farewell. Once he'd left, she closed the door and turned to her bags to change. The plain traveling clothes she wore had a light coat of dust from the road. Emeryld swapped her traveling clothes for an outfit of forest green and a pale gold. She left her embroidered gloves neatly on the bed stand. In the attached bathroom, she found water in the basin and used it to clean her face.

The clothes she wore were not ones she usually favored. The green breeches and gold edged tunic fit well but awkwardly with her arm all bandaged up and in a sling. Stepping outside, feeling slightly uncomfortable, Emeryld nervously tugged at the tunic's hem. She was just in time to see other pages walking down the hallway in her direction.

“Hey, it’s the new kid we were told about,” one of the younger ones said.

“Is he a bazhir?” another asked, looking at a senior page.

The page smirked. “Not a pureblood. He’s probably a half-blood.”

Emeryld forced a smile. “It isn’t polite to talk about someone as if they weren’t there.”

“You are right,” A fourth said. He stepped through the others there. “Please excuse them. It is unusual to have a late arrival. I am Prince Roald II of Conte.”

Emeryld bowed to him. “Your highness. I am Emeryld of High Pass.”

He held up a hand. “Just Roald will do.”

“And I am called Emery,” she countered. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Roald.”

Roald motioned to the one who had called her a halfblood. This one was obviously a Bazhir. “Zahir ibn Alhaz.”

Zahir’s lips twitched. “So, are you a half-blood?”

“I am, but not bazhir. I am half Raka.” She ignored the grimace that played across one of the younger page’s face. “Not that it matters.”

“Course it doesn’t. I’m Trial of Hawkrel”. Trial was a skinny guy with a face that made him look smug even though he wasn’t even smiling. “Anyone going to volunteer to be his sponsor?”

“I would if I hadn’t already sponsored Faleron,” Zahir announced.

“Then does anyone mind if I sponsor the shrimp?” The newest arrival’s face was split by a idiot grin the same size as his body.

“Not at all, Cleon. You two look amazingly awkward together,” the one that grimaced said with a laugh.

Roald put on a smile for the group. “Since that is settled, shall we get to dinner?” The clump split up. Cleon and Roald stayed put long enough for the others to leave. Then Roald turned back to Emeryld. “Welcome to the palace, Emery.”

Cleon grunted as Roald walked away. “Now that the parade is gone, any questions?”

Emeryld motioned with her head to the hall. “Yes, is that the way to food? I’m hungry.”

He laughed and they began down the hall together. “You certainly look like you need food with that scrawny frame.”

“I bet you that I’m still faster than you even if I’m scrawny.”

“Is that an honest wager?”

“It is. Twenty silver to the winner if you’re willing.”

Cleon smirked. “Then from here to the end of the corridor.”

They looked each other in the eyes and took off down the hall. Emeryld pulled out ahead at first, but then Cleon dug in for extra energy and reached the wall before she did.

He grinned at her, his breath a little louder than it ought have been. “I believe you owe me twenty silver,” he exhaled.

She smiled back, not even out of breath and agreed, “That I do. On to dinner now?”

 

 

Hakuin Seastone directed the older pages to their kata practices and turned to the first years. “At least there are four of you now,” he mused. He looked at Emeryld with a studious gaze. “You are Emeryld of High Pass, I presume?”

Emeryld nodded. “I am. Did Shang Cougar contact you?”

“He sent a letter to me and Shang Tiger explaining what he had taught you. I’d like a demonstration.” He took a look at the older pages and chose one of them. “Page Ryamon, a moment please.”

Ryamon broke off from his group to join them. He looked at the Shang Horse expectantly. “What do you need?”

“I’d like you to fight with Page Emeryld. Just a simple spar to test skill level.”

Ryamon smiled like the thought of a brawl excited him. “Just skill level?”

“Yes, fight until one of you is down, but no blood shed. Fight clean, Page.”

Emeryld stepped away from her year mates, moving in an arc around Ryamon. Ryamon noted her action and copied her.

Ryamon closed the distance. Emeryld raised her arm to block his punches and found them heavy.  She ducked and struck with clenched fist into his ribs. He drove an elbow into her collarbone. She danced back, deflecting another set of punches. Yet again she dove inward. Ready, he drove an elbow at her face. However, she too was ready, sliding into a low horse stance to allow the elbow to pass harmlessly past. Even faster, her foot slammed into Ryamon's hip. Ryamon staggered back at an angle to recover. Emeryld launched a back spin kick into the air. He dropped to a knee in a instant to avoid the foot. She landed and jumped yet again for Ryamon tried to sabotage her footing. This time when she landed it was into another horse stance and she brought her fist down hard on his retreating ankle.

He yelped as she finally did real damage. Frowning slightly, he rose up to a standing stance and backed up two steps. Emeryld allowed a sneer to touch her face for effect. Ryamon seemed like the type to dislike losing above all else. He did not like her sneering at him and chose to forego his new strategy. Emeryld rose to a stand as he returned to punching distance. He moved faster this time. A new suspicion that he'd been playing around came to Emeryld's mind. He punched twice, Emeryld swaying to avoid contact, and then with a kick, swept away her feet. She landed on her back, slapping out. Ryamon slid one foot next to her head and knelt, open palm raised and threatening.

The Shang Horse then clapped his hands together. "Very good, both of you. Page Ryamon, you may return to your own training." Ryamon stood, bowed to Hakuin and jogged back to his place with the older pages. Emeryld rolled neatly to her feet and bowed as well. Hakuin smiled at something not there. "Shang Cougar spoke with pride of you, Page Emeryld, but I did not expect someone so advanced after only two years of training.'

"I learn quickly, Master Seastone."

'Does this mean Emery will be working with the older pages?" Balduin asked, sounding a little chipped at the notion.

Hakuin turned stern eyes on the boy. "For now, no. But once I am satisfied that Emeryld understands the basics, we'll see."

"Yes, sir," Balduin said.

"Good, we will start with going over falls. On my count." Emeryld moved back into line and joined her year mates in slapping the ground.

 

Lord Wyldon gave Emeryld a bland look after a decidedly boring staff practice. Not being something she practiced much at home, trading hits with Yancen of Irenroha had been very refreshing for a change. Even when she'd partnered up with Ryamon, he had acted almost relieved to discover a weakness.

"Page Emery," he barked after what seemed a moment of thought. "You will select a mount from the remaining horses and wait for further instruction. The rest of you will fetch your mounts for riding practice like normal."

Putting up his staff, Ryamon hurried with the others to saddle up before Wyldon got impatient. Emeryld followed at a more sedate pace, in no hurry to add to the dust already on her training boots.

The stables smelled quite similar to those back at home if not even more like horses and hay. Emeryld barely even gave the placid looking roan mare a second glance. Her own Snowshoe had a stubborn nature that Emeryld actually liked. The other two horses free for taking both looked at her with interest. She stepped close to the darker of the two, white spots splatter on his face and neck with a black mane. The horse stretched out to take a sniff and then, distracted, looked away. Emeryld moved on to the next one over. This one shook his head with a snort almost like a laugh. The gelding stomped a foot and Emeryld offered a hand for him to sniff.

"Picking out a mount then?" Emeryld turned her head without moving her head. The man with scrabbly blonde hair and blue eyes pet the dark horse a few times. "That's Charger in front of you. He got named that for sprinting at the other horses as a colt. He's still young. Only three years old."

"What about that one," Emeryld asked with a nod to the dark horse.

"Evergreen? He's simply easily distracted and likes to eat too much. I'm the hostler by the way. Name's Stefan."

"Emeryld. I'll take Charger." She gently brushed Charger's white nose. "I prefer it when my horse pays attention." Stefan nodded, but whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Wyldon tromping over.

"If you've made your choice, saddle up and lead him out to the practice yard. And be snappy about it."

"Yes sir," She responded. Wyldon left with only a short greeting to Stefan. Emeryld smirked at his retreating backside. "He is just itching for an excuse to shut me down," she commented quietly.

With Stefan's help, Emeryld found Charger's tack and saddled him. Her broken arm itched incessantly by now after all the activity. Wrapping his reins in her good hand, Emeryld guided the dapper grey gelding out of the stables.

Luckily for her, Wyldon was not waiting for her at the practice yard. As she walked up, she watched him move away to where the older pages were gathered for jousting practice. The riding master looked her up and down and focused on her bad arm.

"Do you know how to mount up with one arm?" he inquired after a second of thought.

"I do, Sir," Emeryld replied.

"Good, then mount up and join the others." Emeryld gripped the saddle horn and pulled herself into the saddle.  Charger gave her a questioning look which she stopped with a sharp kick to get going. He jolted into a trot out into the ring.

 

Emeryld found their academic classes less than entertaining. The man in charge of teaching them about plants and animals had just started that year after coming up from Carthak. She had a really hard time paying attention once she noticed the skeletal bird flying around the room.

The class after that was only slightly more entertaining for the fact that it wasn't taught by a human. Tkaa was a basilisk and as she considered, far stranger looking than her Juklea friends.

"There are many immortals that have come back to us after a long time," he started the class with. "But even so it is important to understand what they are and why they are. Those of you who are new, please, what immortals have you heard of?" He waved to Faleron first and the boy listed off Spidrens and Gryphons. Yancen and Balduin mentioned other commonly heard of immortals and then Tkaa looked to Emeryld.

"And you?"

Emeryld answered, "The Juklea, sir. There's a group living in the woods near my home."

"The Juklea," Tkaa said and blinked. he turned to the others and used the actual name for reference. "A race of noble cats as they are called. However, they are generally anti-social when it comes to other immortals and humans."

"That is true, sir," Emeryld agreed and elaborated. "The group near my home do not like talking to humans at all."

"What is your name, page?"

"Emeryld of High Pass, Sir."

"Page Emeryld, how much do you know about the [Juklea] and their way of life?"

"A lot, sir. I became friends with a kit four years ago."

She was positive that if the basilisk had more facial expressions he would have shown surprise. As it was, he simply said, "Then write a report on all you know about them and turn it in next class." He turned to discussing other more obscure immortals were out there. Emeryld caught Balduin glowering in her direction and glowered back until he awkwardly had to answer a question. The remainder of the class passed without incident.


End file.
